


Последний танец

by Melvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: В его глазах читалась скорбь и сожаление. Драко держался из последних сил, чтобы не заплакать. Гарри не мог смотреть на такого Малфоя, он просто не привык видеть его... таким.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Последний танец

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлённая песней: Nick Cave-Children.

— Поттер, ну вот зачем ты туда полез, зачем? — недовольный и расстроенный Драко Малфой сидел на кровати небезызвестного Гарри Поттера, и крепко держал его за руку.

В его глазах читалась скорбь и сожаление. Драко держался из последних сил, чтобы не заплакать. Гарри не мог смотреть на такого Малфоя, он просто не привык видеть его... таким. 

— Ну же, Драко, родной мой, не изводи себя так, — Поттер, пытаясь успокоить Малфоя, выдавил из себя нежную, спокойную улыбку, а большим пальцем успокаивающе поглаживал руку любимого.

Он из последних сил делал из себя вид здорового человека, пытаясь показать всем своим видом, что он в порядке, что с ним все хорошо. Всё это он делал ради одного человека — Драко. Гарри не хотел видеть, как слёзы наполняют серые глаза и скатываются мокрой дорожкой по бледным щекам. Он не хотел видеть, как из-за него же страдает любимый человек.

Не нужно плакать, ведь ничего уже не исправить..

Три дня назад Поттер вернулся из внеочередного опасного задания, которое ему, как исполняющему обязанности аврора, поручил действующий министр магии — Кинглси Шеклболт. Он считал, что Гарри как нельзя лучше справится с этим заданием, но не мог представить, что в итоге всё случится не так, как планировалось — Поттера ранили.

Какая-то сверхъестественная тварь во время боя с Героем магической Британии ранила того в живот, впиваясь когтями в смуглую кожу как можно глубже. Яд, который, по всей видимости, был на острых когтях, мгновенно поступил в кровь и распространился, чем и усугубил ситуацию. Только благодаря хвалёной Поттеровской удаче, ему удалось сбежать.

Рану залечили, но противоядия от неизвестного яда так и не нашли. Это существо и данный вид яда были чем-то новым и неизведанным, и никто не мог даже приблизительно понять, как лечить это. Пробовали даже маггловские способы, но ничего не подошло. Совсем ничего. Во всех магических больницах, даже в известнейшей больнице Святого Мунго, не смогли ничем помочь.

Времени почти не осталось. Целитель во время обследования сказал, что Гарри протянет не больше недели, если не меньше. Узнав это, Драко чуть ли не разнёс весь кабинет к чертям, яростно требуя у целителя каких-либо действий.

— Твою мать, вы, тупоголовые истуканы, не видите, что ему плохо!? Сидите тут на жопе смирно и даже не пытаетесь что-либо предпринять! — орал Малфой, грозно впиваясь взглядом в перепуганного целителя.

Драко был в ярости. Он отказывался верить словам этого зажравшегося старикашки. Поттер не может умереть от простого яда. Кто угодно, но только не он.

— Ты же Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, дважды переживал смертельное заклинание, убил чёртового Волдеморта, выиграв вторую Магическую, и постоянно, чёрт возьми, постоянно выпутывался из любых проблем и передряг, какими опасными они не были. Ты не можешь вот так просто умереть... Не в твоём стиле, Поттер, — хмыкнул Драко, пытаясь пошутить, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку и растянул губы в подобии ухмылки. Но известная Малфоевская пакостная, насмешливая ухмылка сейчас выглядела весьма горькой и подавленной.

— Ты не посмеешь бросить меня, Поттер. Не. Посмеешь.

На глазах вновь предательски выступили горькие слёзы. Драко уже не сдерживал себя и свои эмоции. Сейчас не время строить из себя холодного принца недотрогу.

— Ничего, всё будет в порядке, Драко... Ты найдёшь себе жену, как и хотел твой отец. Она родит тебе прекрасного наследника. Вы будете жить счастливо, а ваш род продолжит существовать. Всё будет так, как нужно. Он будет горд тобой, Драко...

Малфой отрицательно вертел головой, не желая слушать бредни возлюбленного. Поджав губы в тонкую линию, Драко попытался успокоится и нормально ответить.

— Заткнись Поттер, — процедил Малфой, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, — просто молчи, и не смей говорить при мне такое. Я... запрещаю тебе! — сказав последние слова, голос предательски дрогнул. Колени затряслись, а тонкие пальцы всё сильнее сжимали ледяную ладонь Гарри.

— Драко, — хрипит Поттер, заглядывая прямо в распухшие заплаканные глаза любимого, — Включи нашу песню, я так хочу её услышать.. в последний раз..

После сказанных слов сердце Малфоя дрогнуло. Больше всего он боялся услышать от Гарри именно этих слов. Даже Поттер признал неизбежность своей смерти. Но говорить ничего в ответ он не стал, лишь сдержав вновь подступающие к глазам слёзы, нехотя выпустил руку Поттера и направился к проигрывателю, стоящему на подоконнике.

Выуживая из упаковки музыкальную пластинку, он устанавливает её, и опускает звукосниматель на пластинку. Игла нежно, почти невесомо касается диска. Пластинка начинает вертеться, а игла будто скользит по спиральной дорожке, которая мгновенно начинает вибрировать. После вибрации, комнату заполняет знакомая мелодия, свидетельствующая о начале песни. С каждым разом она становится громче и громче, а сердце трепетно стучит в такт музыке.

Пронзительный голос певца заполняет всё помещение, заставляя погрузится в ту атмосферу, и почувствовать все те чувства, которые пытается передать исполнитель слушателю через свою песню.

Знакомые ноты, слова, голос заставляют обоих вспомнить о былых временах. Когда зло, наконец, было побеждено, и никому уже не грозила опасность, а Гарри и Драко, наконец смогли признаться в своих чувствах к друг другу. Они вспомнили, как тогда были...счастливы. 

Собрав все оставшиеся силы и энергию в кучу, Гарри попытался встать с кровати, но резкая боль сразу же захватила всё тело, заставляя Поттера поёжиться от болезненных ощущений. Голова сразу же закружилась, и юноша начал терять равновесие. Но Драко вовремя подоспел к Гарри, крепко хватая того за талию. Он пытался уложить любимого на кровать, но тот противился, собираясь что-то сказать Малфою.

— Я обещал тебе танец, помнишь? — прохрипел Гарри, улыбаясь уголками губ. 

Малфой замер, взвешивая в голове все "за" и "против". Драко очень хочет потанцевать с Гарри, но его нынешнее состояние останавливает его от неправильно-принятого решения. Он собирался было возразить, но, так и не сказал того, что хотел. Массивная ладонь тянется к волосам Малфоя, плавно поглаживая платиновые волосы, изредка пропуская сквозь пальцы, а зелёные глаза умоляюще и проникновенно смотрят на Драко, не давая ему никакого выбора. Вздохнув, юноша крепче прижимает Поттера к себе, и осторожно ведет в центр комнаты.

Гарри, доковыляв до центра, бережно опускает свою ладонь на хрупкую талию Драко, а вторую даёт Малфою, сплетая тонкие изящные пальцы со своими, и делает шаг вперёд навстречу своему партнёру. Оба оказываются слишком близко друг к другу, что делает обстановку более интимной. Гарри и Драко смотрят друг другу в глаза, на несколько мгновений застыв в одной позе. Жаркое дыхание Поттера обжигает губы Драко, что заставляет его немедленно облизнуть их.

Звучит припев, и оба парня, подхватывая медленный ритм, начинают танцевать. Двигаются юноши медленно, нежно, аккуратно, и немного неумело, но каждый шаг становится более плавным и уверенным. Гарри едва ощутимо подталкивает правую руку Драко в нужном направлении, а сам отступает немного в бок, ведя за собой и Малфоя.

Оба улыбаются друг другу так ярко, так искренне. Песня, мелодия, и сама атмосфера поглотила их полностью, заставляя на некоторое время забыть о той боли и страданиях, которые они испытывали. Парни наслаждались этим прекрасным моментом, стараясь растянуть его как можно дольше. Их сердца бились в унисон в такт музыке, а ноги, руки и тело сами несли их в нужном направлении.

Губы Гарри, едва шевелясь, подпевали исполнителю. Он смотрел прямо в любимые, серые, блестящие глаза и просто не мог оторвать от них взгляда. Такие родные, такие ласковые, и такие несчастные.

За последние несколько дней Гарри не видел, как улыбался Драко. Не видел прежних, светящихся от любви и восторга глаза. Сейчас в них было пусто. Остался только цвет. Но сейчас он видит, как светятся его глаза, как тонкие губы расплываются в очередной глупой улыбке, забыв о всех проблемах и невзгодах. И только ради этого стоило потерпеть физическую боль.

Юноша сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. Ему так не хотелось покидать Драко. Он слишком многое пережил, и Гарри просто не мог позволить себе сделать ему больно. Опять. Слишком много боли он причинил самому дорогому и любимому человеку в его жизни. Гарри обещал Драко сделать его счастливым, оберегать ото всех, и любить искренне, нежно, трепетно, но не выполнил обещания. От этого еще паршивее на душе становится, а руки сами рефлекторно сильнее сжимали талию Малфоя. 

Его любимый Драко столько нервов потратил, таскаясь вместе с Гарри по больницам и целителям, надеясь на улучшение состояния. Но после той самой новости он, вообще не отходил от Гарри ни на шаг, опасаясь того, что покинув его покои, состояние Поттера ухудшится и он... А Драко даже не успеет с ним попрощаться, сказать ему, что любит.

А ведь всё могло быть иначе, откажись Гарри от этого задания. Всё было бы прекрасно, всё было бы как раньше, если бы не...

Гарри поморщился своим мыслям и вновь взглянул на Драко, который будто прочитал его мысли, и перестал улыбаться, а та искра во взгляде уже погасла. Он давно стянул с себя излюбленную маску холодного безразличия, и открыл Поттеру своё истинное лицо. Смысла прятать свои эмоции не было, ведь Гарри и так видел его насквозь, как бы тщательно и искусно тот не скрывал своё истинное состояние. 

Слеза тонкой струйкой скатилась по лицу Драко, падая на ковёр. Он не сдержался. Гарри поднёс руку к бледному исхудавшему лицу, и смахнул горькую слезу со щеки Драко.

Им не нужно было слов, не нужно было легилименции, чтобы узнать, что сейчас чувствуют оба. Один лишь только взгляд объяснял всё, настолько они были привязаны к друг другу. Но сейчас все эмоции они решили выплеснуть в танец.

В их первый, и последний танец.

Песня медленно подходила к кульминации, и Гарри чувствовал, что ещё немного, и его покинут последние силы, но он должен закончить этот танец. Должен. 

Он не хотел думать, что будет с Драко после его кончины. Гарри не мог видеть Малфоя таким, каким видел сейчас: разбитым, подавленным, потерявшим смысл жизни, надежду и веру в чудо.. Поттер боялся представить, что же дальше будет с Драко. Его Драко. 

Последний припев, последние минуты, последние слова..

— O children.. Lift up your voice, lift up your voice.. — тихо, едва шевеля губами, пропел Гарри.

— Children.. Rejoice, rejoice, — поддержал Драко сиплым голосом, растягивая слова.

Поттер улыбается сквозь слёзы, в последний раз заглядывая в любимые глаза. Он жадно рассматривает своего Малфоя, пытаясь запомнить и сохранить в своей памяти все его черты лица: густые ресницы, бледную бархатную кожу, впалые щёки, мягкие платиновые волосы, тонкие, чуть розоватые губы, и глаза. Серые, грустные глаза, которые сейчас смотрели прямо на Гарри и, будто, прожигали дыру в сердце. 

— Я люблю тебя, Драко.. Будь счастлив.

Вновь улыбается так беззаботно, так спокойно. Хотя в Гарри сейчас бушует просто ураган различных эмоций. Он кладёт голову на плечо любимого, блаженно прикрывая глаза, которые больше никогда не откроются и не засияют вновь, при виде счастливой улыбки любимого. Сердце с каждым разом стучит всё реже и реже, и через некоторое время перестаёт стучать вовсе.

Тело обмякает в худых крепких руках своего партнёра, а Малфой с оцепенением замирает, широко распахнув глаза, не смея даже шевельнутся. 

Придя в себя, он побледнел. Драко больше не чувствовал биение его сердца, и горячего дыхания на своей коже.

Не может быть.. Этого просто не может быть, нет.. Гарри. Его любимый Гарри. Он потерял его. Он потерял его навсегда.

— Поттер, — подаёт голос Драко, будто вышедший из транса, — Хватит прикалываться, вставай давай. Песня ещё не закончена, ты всё ещё должен мне танец. 

Но в ответ он не услышал ничего, даже не почувствовал ни малейшего движения со стороны Гарри.

Спустя пару секунд, до Малфоя всё-таки медленно доходит. Здравый ум побеждает над верой и чувствами, и Драко впервые не может сдержать всхлипа. Он всё ещё крепко держит обмякшее, но уже безжизненное тело в руках, не желая верить в происходящее. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, Малфой еле-еле добрёл до кровати, и как можно аккуратнее уложил Гарри.

Слёзы хлынули ручьём, но Драко просто не может смотреть на Гарри, это выше его сил. Схватив его за руку, он склонился над ним, и допел последние строчки из песни, которую он больше никогда не поставит на проигрыш..

— We're happy, Ma, we're having fun.. And the train ain't even left the station.


End file.
